In The Water
by ChronosZee
Summary: If given the chance; how would've Clementine saved Luke from his fate?


_**(A/N: I absolutely despise what Telltale Games did to Luke and changed his fate. *sigh* Anyways, this is what I think would've happened if you could save him. Also, **__**SPOILER ALERT**__**!)**_

Hearing the harsh cracking of ice made her swiftly turn around, and Clementine's golden eyes widen at the sight and her heart pounded. Luke was now surrounded by cracks, and looked as if they were about to give way under his weight at any given moment.

Clementine watched him as he stared down at the surrounding cracks with his eyes widened.

She noticed Bonnie attempt to take a few steps towards him, as did Luke. "Don't come over here!" He warned, his voice shaking. Bonnie abruptly stopped and eyed Clementine expectantly.

"Hey," Luke called, catching Clementine's attention once more. "I can make it! It's-It's fine."

"You sure?" Bonnie spoke, her voice laced with concern and panic.

"Yeah..." Luke peered over his shoulder and noticed the walkers quickly catching up to his figure.

Bonnie draws in a sharp breath. "You got walkers on the way!" She steps closer. "Let me help you-"

"It's too thin for the both of us!" He exclaims, making her stop in her tracks once more. "I just need to-" The ice breaks away under his foot and he collapses onto the cold surface, making his face get pulled into a grimace. No doubt from the cold.

Clementine's heart begins to pound faster as she and Bonnie dash over to help him. "No! Stop!" He says once more. The two abide by his wish and halts their further movement just a few feet away from him. "I'm fine! I'm fine-"

"No, you're not!" Bonnie yells back in distress.

"The walkers are almost here," Clementine speaks up, catching Luke's attention. "Hurry!"

"Yeah, I know," He speaks quickly. "You ain't helpin'!"

Bonnie looks over at Clementine, her eyes flashing with panic. "You need to help." She sounded extremely desperate.

"No!"

"He'll fall through! Clem, go help him!"

"No! Do **_not_**."

"Clem, just go back for him," Bonnie urges. "You're..._light_!"

"Stop tellin' her that!" Luke glares at Bonnie and focuses back on Clementine. "Clem, look at me!"

Clementine does, and golden eyes lock with his warm brown's.

"Pull out your gun and shoot those damn walkers, okay?" He instructs her, looking around himself for any way to pull himself out.  
>"Just give me a little time..."<p>

"Clem, you can make it!" Bonnie exclaims, pulling out her handgun and aiming it at the walker closest to Luke's form. "Just go!"

Clementine furrows her brow in concentration. Finally making up her mind, she carefully makes her way towards Luke, ignoring his desperate and panicked gaze.

"Clementine! Stop!" She hears Kenny's voice from the other side of the river, followed by Mike's exclamation. "CLEMENTINE!"

As Bonnie continues to shoot, the walkers begin falling one by one. Clementine prays it doesn't add any more pressure to the ice as her small figure edges closer and closer to Luke, who was carefully attempting to pull himself out. "Just go back!" His voice is breathless as he pleads. "Please..."

"I got you!" She attempts to reassure him as she steps closer.

She puts her foot down once more, making the mistake of putting most of her weight on it. Soon enough, the ice below her breaks and Clementine is greeted to the icy depths below the lake. The currents begin to swiftly pull her under as she attempts to think straight while holding in the remaining breath she has in her lungs. She fights against the currents and makes her way to the ice layer above her, punching at it with a balled fist in hopes to break it. It was all for naught. She feels a large hand wrap around her ankle, catching her attention. It was a walker. Her eyes widen and she tries to feebly shake it's grip off of her. Clementine's foot is harshly pushed into it's head, causing it to let go of her and sink into the depths below.

She turns around once more and swims up to the opening in the ice, when a walker suddenly blocks her only means of escaping. Clementine watches as another one attempts to restrain the walker.  
><em><br>_Her eyes widen._ Wait...it's not a walker...__**Luke**__!_

Clementine watches as Luke throws the walker away from him, allowing it to sink down as well, before it latches itself onto his injured leg and drags him down with itself. She narrows her eyes in determination.

_No more...no more._

She allows herself to drift towards the surface and angles herself towards Luke's sinking figure and propels herself off of the ice layer, quickly catching up to Luke and harshly grabs his flailing arm. Clementine, with all of her strength, hoists him up from the walker's grasp. It wasn't until pulling up Luke was easier did she realize her method was successful. She also realized her lungs were burning for air. Clementine felt Luke wrap his strong arm around her waist and pull her up with him towards the surface, where she was quickly pushed out of the ice water and onto a much more thicker ice section. Clementine lay on the solid ice, where she thankfully gulped in oxygen. She watched Luke pull himself out and collapse next to her, doing the same.

She edged herself closer to his panting figure and clutched onto his shirt, as if he would drift away if she didn't. Luke noticed this and lay his hand over her small one and gazed up at the sky. "Y-You shouldn't of saved m-me, Clem..." He croaked in exhaustion.

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. "I t-told you I'd c-come back for you."

Their teeth chattered at the cold air, and both of their skins were paler than before. They heard the shouts and panicked voices of the others as the rest made their way across the ice to get to the two.

"Fuck!" Clementine saw Jane crouch over her and gather her into her arms. "They're going to fucking freeze to death. Bonnie, help Luke!"

As Jane made her way towards the cabin, Clementine watched Bonnie help Luke get to his feet in the corner of her eye, and allowed a small smile to tug itself onto her pale, numbed face.

_I got your back, Luke. Just as long as you've got mine._

**_(A/N: Before anyone mentions anything, this is also on my DeviantArt. There's a link to it on my profile!)_**


End file.
